


Secrets

by QuantamTheory1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, KiMa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantamTheory1/pseuds/QuantamTheory1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka's been reading "The Joy of Sex" and Kid doesn't know what to do with his hands.  The explicit version of the story I posted to ff.net for the KiMa Week prompt "Secrets". Haven't written any juicy KiMa for a while and thought this sounded amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for graphic sexual content and some swearing. ****NSFW****  
> As in all my stories, Kid and Maka are of legal age (at least where I live), and are having safe, consensual, sex.

Kid stumbled into his room and shoved the door shut.  He was utterly exhausted and gave serious thought to collapsing right on the floor and staying there for a week. He stood  between his bed and the door to his study, trying to decide between attempting to sleep and going back to work.  He was so worn down that he didn't even register Maka's presence and nearly jumped out of his shoes when she popped out from behind the study door.

“Hey, it’s just me.” she soothed, putting down her book and coming over to kiss him. “You’ve been awake since Wednesday; you need to get some sleep.”

“I’m too tired to sleep.” he told her, hating the pitiful sound of his voice, “But I’m too tired to do anything else, either.”

Maka patted his shoulders.

“You’re just wired. Let me rub your back and see if it relaxes you.”  She reached around him and unfastened his jacket, which she pulled off and tossed on a nearby chair.  Then she unsnapped the band  that fastened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Kid watched her hands move down his chest. In spite of the gloves she wore when she was working they were calloused and capable-looking. 

“How can you do that backwards?” he asked.

“Just talented, I guess.” She teased, pressing her cheek against Kid’s back as she yanked his shirt tails out of his pants.  She undid the last couple of buttons and then the shirt went to join his discarded jacket. Maka’s strong fingers dug into his taut shoulders and Kid hummed in enjoyment. She pressed her thumbs into the back of his neck and up to the base of his skull, draining stiffness he hadn’t even recognized until it started to dissipate.

“That feels fantastic.” He sighed, leaning into the pressure. Maka kissed the back of his neck, then slowly worked her way down until she was kneeling behind him, pushing firmly into his lower back.  He was terribly tense; one more symptom of overwork. Few people understood how complicated Kid’s life was; that he had huge obligations as a Reaper in addition to being a full-time student and a member of Spartoi. Sometimes he worked for a couple of days straight before collapsing in a sick exhaustion. She couldn't wait to put high school and college behind them so he'd have one less thing on his plate.

She glanced at her right hand as it stroked down Kid’s back, tenderly admiring her ring and all that it symbolized. She was ready to move on; eager to take up the post-graduate studies that would prepare her to share life with Kid not just as his lover and the wielder of his Deathscythe, but as an official DWMA representative. And, maybe someday, as his wife.

Some people, Professor Stein and her father included, thought she and Kid were rushing into things, that linking their souls was more than enough of a commitment.  Maka thought they failed to take the friendship and respect that had existed between she and Kid for years into consideration.  Kid had known her since she was a prickly, hot-tempered thirteen year old who was angry over her parents’ divorce and rushed into things without thinking. She’d been his friend since he was a new student hiding his insecurities behind a façade of bravado and battling an illness that engendered impatience and disgust in most of his peers. Their seemingly sudden love affair was based on years of trust and they didn’t feel the need to hold back, preferring to make certain that they could face the next stage of their lives together. With or without the soul bond, they had no intention of ever parting.

Maka loved being able to care for and comfort Kid. Loved his adoring devotion to her. Loved the way her reserve and self-consciousness dissolved under the force of her attraction to him. Just unbuttoning his shirt a few minutes before had made her want him fiercely. She knew how tired he was, but she also knew how much sex soothed and calmed him. She figured he was too worn out to make love to her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make love to him. She grinned to herself and did a quick mental review of some stuff she’d read in _The Joy of Sex_ the week before.

Driven to be the best at everything she attempted, Maka had been devouring sex manuals on the sly like someone prepping for a very kinky final exam.  She lived in constant terror that someone would catch her reading them; there'd be no end to the teasing and humiliation she’d get from Liz, Soul and Black Star if they found out.  She wanted Kid to be surprised when she broke out her new bedroom moves, so she didn’t want to keep them in his room and Soul was sure to find them if she kept them at their apartment. She'd been keeping them carefully secreted in The Gallows' library, but if Lord Death ever caught her in there taking notes on new and different ways to screw his son she’d flat out die.

Maka reached forward and found his belt buckle

“What are you doing?” Kid asked.

“Trying to get into your pants.” She said, and he felt her smile against his skin.  She wrenched the belt open and then kissed her way up Kid’s back, lightly brushing her lips along his spine and making him shudder. She got back to her feet and gave some attention to the places just below his ears that always drove him crazy when she kissed or stroked them.

“Come here!”

Kid pulled her around to face him and brought his mouth down on hers in a rough, demanding kiss. Maka snuggled against him, leaving just enough room for him to yank off her shirt, unhook her bra and get his hands on her breasts. She lost herself in the sensation of his fingers on her nipples and his tongue in her mouth before remembering she wanted this to be about pleasuring him. She ran her fingertips over his chest and down to his open belt, which she pushed aside to unbutton his pants.

“Can I have you? I want you so much.” Maka murmured into Kid’s ear.

“Hell yes,” his voice was low and strained with need, “You can have anything you want. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Maka assured him as she found the pull on his zipper and lowered it slowly. Kid cried out when she reached in to trace his erection, and he got even louder when her fingers closed around it. Maka kissed his neck and then worked her way down his chest and knelt in front of him.

Kid stared down at the perfectly symmetrical part in her hair, grateful that the girl of his dreams loved him just as much as he loved her. He adored her, admired her and was constantly amazed by her. He had all the time in the universe to show her how much he cared for her and he still didn’t think it would be enough.

He was wrenched out of his reverie when she pushed his boxers down and he felt her lips on the head of his cock.  Kid jerked and stared at Maka in surprise, equally shocked and aroused.  She looked up at him, gave him a sexy smile and kept her eyes on his as she slid him into her mouth. A bolt of lust shot through him and tore a jagged groan from his throat. Maka pulled back and the air was cold against his wet skin. She took him again; going a little deeper this time and Kid fought to keep from shoving his hips forward.  Maka kept one hand on the base of his cock and used it to guide him in and out while she used the other to stroke his balls.  She went too far and choked, squeezing him in shock.

“Maka! You don’t have to do this. Let me make love to you.”

Maka’s eyes were watering a little but she smiled at him. “No.  I want to.  I’m just trying to learn how to do it right.” She gave him a nervous look, “Am I doing okay?”

“’Okay’ doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Kid gasped, “It’s unbelievable.”

Maka beamed at him and slid him between her lips again.  She moaned softly and the vibration nearly drove Kid to his knees. She was getting more confident now and moved him easily in and out of her mouth, sucking rhythmically and running her tongue over him. Kid’s breath was coming in short gasps and his heart thumped madly. 

He was having terrible trouble deciding what to do with his hands.  Leaving them dangling at his sides seemed apathetic, but putting them on her head would make him feel like he was forcing her.  Crossing them on his chest was too stern and putting them on his hips would seem arrogant. Putting them behind his head would just look stupid. Kid finally settled on reaching down and stroking Maka’s face; running his fingers over her forehead and lightly brushing her cheeks and earlobes. She made a little appreciative noise and a wave of excitement shot up his spine. With the hand issue resolved he was free to concentrate fully on his first blowjob. Like all guys, he’d fantasized about it, but the reality was way better than anything he’d been able to imagine.

Maka swirled the tip of her tongue over the head of Kid’s cock and licked the underside . He was trembling with pleasure and his groans triggered a delicious throbbing between her thighs.  Having control and exciting him so much made her feel sexy and powerful.  She tried taking more of him and relaxed her throat so she wouldn’t gag again. The books said  that was how to do it and it worked like a charm. Kid cried out so loudly that she was afraid someone would hear him and come to investigate.

“You're _wonderful_. So..unh... _perfect_.” Kid gasped, barely coherent.  Maka sped up and snaked one arm behind his legs to support him.  He was exhausted and she was seriously afraid that he was going to fall over.

“I’m so close,” Kid moaned, “Don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.” 

He suddenly wondered what the proper etiquette was for finishing in this particular situation. What was the polite thing to do? He was having a terrible time concentrating...he'd just have to let her continue making the decisions when the time arrived.

Which would be any second now the way she was sucking on him. Stars burst along the edges of his vision and his hips rocked involuntarily. Maka knew he was just about there and gloated a little while she set a quick hard pace.

 _Just let go_ , her soul whispered to his through their bond. Kid’s whole body stiffened and he grabbed her shoulders, panting wildly.

“Maka, I’m coming!” He cried. His eyes lost their focus and he threw his head back as the spasms started. The force took his breath away; he didn't think he'd ever come so hard in his life. 

Maka made a split-second decision and sucked firmly.  Her research indicated that it was a complete turn on for guys and she was willing to try it at least once. She felt Kid throb and heard his strangled cry as his first spurt filled her mouth. She swallowed hard, and it wasn't bad at all. She breathed through her nose and kept taking what he gave her until he was spent and exhausted. Maka released his still-hard cock, and Kid sank to the floor beside her, trying to catch his breath while she finished undressing him.

The minute he was free of his clothes, he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. He thought he could stay hard long enough to make her come but he didn’t have any time to lose.  He pulled down her panties, kissed her hard and drove into her.  She cried out into his mouth and then kissed him back.  The kiss deepened and Kid could taste himself on her tongue.

He fucked her hard and fast, knowing that she was already teetering on the brink. Apparently going down on him had turned her on about as much as it had him. Her hips lifted to meet his and she was making those little breathy cries he loved so much.  A few more thrusts and she started bucking erratically and keening loudly.

“Kid! Oh, my god, _Kid_!” Maka screamed, arching beneath him. The release was wonderful, made even better by the fact that she hadn’t expected it. She wrapped her arms around her beautiful boy and held him tight, kissing his face and reciting all the ways in which she loved him.

“I love you too. You have no idea how much.” Kid told her, kissing her temples, “That was completely amazing. Where did you learn to do that?”

Maka blushed and writhed a little. “If I tell you do you promise not to laugh at me?” she asked seriously.

“On a scale of one to ten that was a fifteen and you _swallowed_.  I don’t care if you tell me you learned it during a visit from magical sex fairies, I am _not_ going to laugh.” Kid promised, reaching through their bond to reassure her.

“Sex fairies?” Maka giggled, “It wasn’t anything that interesting.  I…um….read about it.” Kid raised his eyebrows at her.

“Read about it where?  Last time I looked there wasn’t a chapter on wild sex in our Phasmology textbook.”

Maka looked away. “No I read it in something else.” Her face grew hot and knew she was blushing madly, “In some other books I have.”

“Romance novels?” Kid asked, wondering why she was so embarrassed.  Seemed to him that if she was going to be embarrassed by anything it would be what she'd just done, not explaining where she got the idea from.  He wanted to know what she’d been reading so he could buy her stacks of whatever material was responsible for getting him laid in such a spectacular fashion.

“No.” Maka said in a little voice.  She looked at him anxiously, “Uh...I read about it in my sex manuals.”

“You have sex manuals? Plural? How come I’ve never seen them?” he asked. He shifted a bit and his softened cock slid out of her. Kid winced a little and then returned to the subject at hand.

“It was a secret. I keep them locked up in a spare cabinet in the library but I’m terrified your dad will find them, and I won’t leave them at the apartment because Soul might see them.” Maka confessed, “And I didn’t want to keep them up here because I wanted to surprise you."

“Best surprise in the _history_ of surprises, but what made you think you needed them?  You’re incredibly sexy and you’re great in bed…even our first time was perfect.” Kid informed her with a puzzled look on his face. Maka took his chin in her hands and smiled at him.

“I want us to enjoy each other as much as we can, every way that we can. I don’t know a whole lot about sex except that I like it with you, so I've been studying. The _Kama Sutra_ , _The Complete Guide to Sexual Positions, The Good Girl's Guide to Bad Girl Sex_. That kind of stuff.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Kid asked solemnly. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back. “When we get a chance, let’s bring those books up here. Then we can study together and not have to worry about anybody finding them. You'll have to tutor me – I have to catch up!” He yawned and dropped his head onto Maka’s shoulder.  The endorphins and adrenaline were wearing off and he was reminded just how tired he was. He felt calm and relaxed and finally ready to sleep

 “I think I have just enough energy left to take a shower before I pass out.” Kid announced, “Then I want to sleep for about twelve hours, eat a big breakfast and spend the rest of the day in bed “studying”. Thank God it’s Friday night and we don’t have school tomorrow.” He rolled off Maka but couldn’t find the strength to get up, even though the floor was awfully hard and cold.  Maka stood up and took his hands, pulling him to his feet.

“Come on, I’ll wash your back.” She told him, leading him into the bathroom, “And we don’t have to spend _all_ day in bed tomorrow. There are lots of things you can do standing up, or on counters and in chairs.  If you can find me a ladder and a pair of handcuffs I’ll show you something that’ll really blow your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> The titles Maka has been reading are all real. The last one cracks me up because it sounds really, really stupid. In my opinion there isn't any "good" or "bad" facet to sexual expression between willing partners. It's a book I can totally see a serious, studious, somewhat insecure teenaged girl like Maka reading for kinky pointers, though. :)


End file.
